Gold Stars
by pretty-good-liar
Summary: based on a tumblr prompt. age gap older wolf!weiss who belongs to askweisswolf on tumblr, and student yang. enjoy!


The deal was done. Yang got Weiss on weekends all to herself in that big mansion of hers, and somehow the wolf had actually agreed to it.

Damn this whole thing was _so _fucked up. Yang didn't really care all that much; it wasn't like it would last _forever_, she figured at some point she'd settle down with someone from school after she'd burned through all her hormones and had all her fun. Maybe even her partner, though Blake was turning out to be a really great friend to have around through all the team drama, and Yang wasn't too interested in ruining their dynamic.

Whatever, that stuff was for later. Not like people in Beacon needed to know she was screwing a hot older lady on the weekends.

Though technically this would only be their second time around the block. And she was already looking forward to the following weekend, too. It was a thrilling life for a huntress-to-be. Weiss was a powerful woman with a bite, and Yang wouldn't blame herself for getting addicted to it. The wolf was hot. And this was a nice way to take the edge off training.

Weiss had a few more qualms than the young teenage stranger she'd agreed to fuck on weekends. She was the older one, the _legal_ one, and while she had enough influence to get out of any trouble with the law should Yang's parents - father? she had yet to figure that out - find out, she knew this entire situation was very, _very _wrong. Very.

She hardly knew the girl beyond her age and her smile, and could hardly forget that the blonde had broken into her house four times now. And Weiss was completely okay with it.

This was madness. She had a reputation to uphold, media an ever-present thorn in her side, and yet - she allowed this behavior to continue.

Of course the fact that Yang could break in unnoticed by the alleged best security in the world was a little comforting. It meant no one knew that she had a random stranger in her bed on the weekends.

Still, it was wrong. But Yang was warm and kind, even if she was only here for the sex. She made sure Weiss ate, which was a blessing in itself considering the number of times the wolf went without meals to get a few extra minutes of work in. Weiss had grown accustomed to her warmth and her smile.

She was happy to grow accustomed to fucking her, too. It was what they both wanted, so she chose to ignore all the problems associated with their setup.

"Long day?"

The wolf glanced up from her desk to the blonde, who was really too much for her. "Not knocking anymore?" she asked, setting down her scroll, clicking it off.

Yang shrugged, locked the door behind her. Somehow that got Weiss _incredibly _aroused, a low, canine growl starting deep in her throat. She took off her reading glasses, set them on the desk. It was a Friday, and honestly Yang hadn't been clear whether the weekend started Friday night or Saturday morning, and she was so very glad to have that extra night. God did she desperately need it, too.

"Impatient," the blonde chuckled, taking a seat on the edge of Weiss's bed, slipping out of her shoes and jacket.

"So am I," Weiss replied, tugging the brawler's scarf until the girl was standing up, one eyebrow cocked in mild curiosity. Oh did Weiss need this, though. She felt like a tightened spring about to burst if someone didn't unwind her, and she needed Yang to fuck her raw.

The blonde really hadn't come in expecting to be so immediately aggressive. Of course she hadn't, this was only their second time together, and she'd thought it might be awkward at first, but was no less turned on by the sight of the wolf at her desk in those damn glasses.

This was more than she could've hoped for. Weiss taking charge of her from moment one.

"You're going to fuck me until you can't move. I'll deem when that is. I want you to fuck this entire week out of me, wildfire." Wolf ears flicked forcefully. "That's what you're here for, isn't it?"

"Ah, so it _has _been a long day," Yang grinned, running her hands through white hair and tugging hard enough to earn a whine. Perfect.

"Shut up. You're here as entertainment, not for therapy sessions." A little harsh, but no less true. Weiss had given this all a lot of thought, and had decided that if this was no strings attached sex, she could try things on Yang she wouldn't dare with any of her previous partners. She could talk down to her, she could scratch and bite and mark her, she could let all her aggression loose in one place…

Huh, maybe Yang was a little like a therapist. She'd fucked her other two, no reason not to add the blonde to the list.

The blonde was quickly completely naked, and Weiss was swift to bite and claw at every inch of unmarked skin she could reach, her head a pounding mess desperate to forget the previous week. She had her fingers inside Yang to persuade and reward when she did something right, to punish her when she was too slow, did something wrong.

And, somehow, the blonde seemed to love it all anyway. Weiss's fervor faded to affection for a girl who seemed to love her fucked up life and what it could do for her. She didn't care that this was Weiss's stress-relief, that this was what the Schnee CEO had been reduced to in order to find any enjoyment in her life anymore. In fact, Yang just seemed happy to help her find that happy place, eager for the bites and the scratches most people had told Weiss weren't allowed, enthusiastic for any and all punishments the wolf could devise.

She was an honest-to-god blessing, and even though Weiss didn't have to, she found herself caring just a little more for the teenager.

Yang came with an unabashed cry of Weiss's name, barely able to keep on her feet.

The wolf smirked, removing her claws from the wet folds between the younger girl's legs now that the edge had been taken off. It was Yang's turn to fuck her into a mattress so hard she'd forget every word of that invoice, of those news articles she'd promised her staff she wasn't paying attention to, of the idiots on her board rabid for blood.

"My turn, wildfire. You can afford to be rough. I'm not fragile." She offered her fingers to Yang's mouth, and the teenager sucked greedily, taking the wolf's permission to heart as she ripped straight through her top, tossed the broken shirt away.

She turned Weiss around, one arm barred across her chest, the other toying with the heat between her legs, as hot lips kissed rough across her back, at the big, black inked tattoo of the Schnee emblem branded into the wolf's back. Yang's hips jerked at the sight, running her tongue over the permanent ink, squeezing roughly with her arm whenever Weiss whined to shut her up. She'd asked for rough, so Yang wouldn't be gentle.

She shoved the wolf against the edge of the bed, bent her over, searching for the second tattoo that had caught her eye in a quick flash of skin at the wolf's shoulder.

She bit at it, hard enough that the feeling surprised even Weiss as she clamped her mouth shut into her comforter to avoid the screams and gasps scratching to get out of her throat.

The smaller tattoo, a blue-eyed wolf on the heiress's shoulder, had Yang in a frenzy. She was moaning and loud, louder than Weiss had ever dared to be with anyone, and she - she liked the tattoos. Somehow that wasn't surprising, but it comforted Weiss a little to know. She had them hidden for a reason.

Then a big, warm hand pressed hard at her back, and the rest of Yang's weight disappeared. The wolf whined, desperate for a friction Yang had yet to deliver, hips rubbing against the sheets.

The blonde put an immediate stop to that. "Getting a little ahead of yourself, wolfy," she said, voice dripping with dry humor. Oh Weiss would give anything to turn and see that wicked smile on that dumb, beautiful teenager. But she was effectively trapped while Yang stood behind her, over her; that big warm hand had moved from her back to the nape of Weiss's neck, pressing her cheek firmly into the mattress.

"Stay still," Yang ordered, sinking to her knees between Weiss's legs, which hung limply over the edge of the bed. Tense and still high-strung, the wolf jerked a little when the blonde threw her legs over her broad shoulders.

Weiss could feel hot breath against her, inside her, claws curling into her sheets and her palms, making every effort not to scream. She crossed her legs behind Yang's neck, pushed her mouth harder against wet folds, gasped and tightened when the blonde's hands grabbed at her hips and set her to work, the pace brutal and perfect.

Weiss had a fire inside her stomach, burned with lust and want and need, rode harder and harder into Yang's mouth until the poor girl had to lean her head against her lover's thigh to rest her aching jaw.

And then Weiss gushed, completely undone and loose and all but humping the edge of the bed when Yang's mouth came away, her voice a whine for more, begging Yang to put the blaze out that seemed to have settled permanently between her legs. Each of Yang's touches was a shock to her, a small mercy as she rubbed at the wolf's clit with the palm of her hand, rolling her over and urging Weiss to fuck out her need for friction using _only _the brawler's heated fingers. God was it torture and was it perfect, and when she came again it was a cry so loud she nearly worried her staff would hear it.

"You're tiring out," Yang remarked as she slid off of the bed when Weiss made her come a second time, too. The blonde's taste was in her mouth - she'd been sitting on her face, of course it was - and Weiss was growling sleepily, her body all heat and warmth.

"No I'm not." Her eyes were closed and she pawed for Yang to sit back down in bed, lie next to her.

"You're exhausted," Yang murmured, petting white wolf ears. They flicked sleepily, and the blonde smiled, pulling Weiss into the crook of her arm, kissing her shoulder over the marks she'd left around that tattoo. This woman was absolutely beautiful.

"Shut up."

"And you'd thought I'd pass out first," Yang laughed, kissing the older woman's hair.

"You did a good job. What do you want, a sticker? Shut up." She held Yang tighter, burrowing into the warmth at the crook of her neck.

"I prefer gold stars," she laughed, pulling the blankets over them. "Night, wolfy."

"Good night, Yang."


End file.
